hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Wahine'inoloa (episode)
Wahine'inoloa (Evil Woman) is the 8th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Steve goes head to head with a therapist who he believes may have murdered one of her patients. Plot Aiden O'Connell is found dead in a sugarcane field, prompting the Hawaii Five-0 team to investigate with Steve McGarrett believing that Olivia Victor, a therapist O'Connell was seeing, may be responsible for O'Connell's murder. Although Victor is arrested, she is later released due to lack of physical evidence, and to further hinder the investigation, Victor responds by filing a restraining order against Steve. In retaliation, Steve asks his girlfriend, Catherine Rollins, to add Victor to a "No Fly List" which effectively means that Victor is not permitted to board a commercial aircraft for travel in or out of the United States. Although the rest of the H50 team are originally unwilling to believe Steve, they find that Aiden had hired a Private Investigator who later turns up dead, the P.I. having uncovered information suggesting that Victor was running a prostitution ring out of her office. H50 find Victor at the airport and successfully arrest her. Meanwhile, Catherine is confronted by WITSEC Agent Channing who has been suspended after Catherine hacked into his account to get information on Doris's whereabouts. They work together and soon learn that one of her assassination targets, "Mangosta", is still alive and seeking revenge in Hawaii. However instead Doris captures Mangosta, and tortures him for information on who else knows she is alive before Catherine stops Doris from going any further. Notes * LT Catherine Rollins' home is in Aina Haina. It is a house with a 1 car garage. Quotes Kono Kalakaua: So what killed him, the fire or the car? Dr. Max Bergman: My preliminary examinations indicate that the immediate cause of death was blunt-force trauma due to impact with the car. However, if the victim was not set ablaze and hit by the car, he would have died as a result of the gunshot wound he sustained to his chest. Kono Kalakaua: Okay, so he was shot, burned and hit by a car? Wow. This guy's having a great day. Maui Police Officer: We got metal detectors out in the field and picked up a nine-millimeter shell casing. Dr. Max Bergman: But that's not all. Kono Kalakaua: Please don't tell me he was poisoned or stabbed. Dr. Max Bergman: As far as I can tell, he was not. However, I did detect traces of accelerant on his body - gasoline. Kono Kalakaua: Okay, so he was shot, doused with gasoline and then left in a sugar cane field that was about to be burned. Trivia * LT Rollins given neighborhood (Aina Haina) is located just across the Kalaniana'ole Hwy from the Bayer Estate where the McGarrett house is shot. So around 1 walking mile away. |- |Doris McGarrett |Christine Lahti |A former CIA agent, and the mother of Steve McGarrett. |- |Chris Canning |Carlos Bernard |A agent with WITSEC who has now been suspended due to Catherine hacking into his account to get information on Doris McGarrett, Steve's mother. |- |Maui PD Lieutenant Kala |Michael Sun Lee |A Lieutenant with the Maui Police Department. |- |- |Myers |Devon Nekoba |A TSA at Honolulu International Airport. |} |- |Dr. Olivia Victor |Vanessa Marcil |The killer. |- |Lindsay O'Connell |Amy Sloan |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Jayne |Nicole Travolta |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Kelly |Madison Eror |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Rob |Dylan Schmeding |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Gerard Burns |Michael Jay Green |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Ted Reynolds |Mark Dillen Stitham |A judge. |} Category:Season 3 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)